


Triple Drabble: Duality.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For isis_99.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Duality.

**Author's Note:**

> For isis_99.

Two.

Alec had always loved mythology. The stories and books tempted him with thoughts of cultures so similar and yet so different, the basis but not the reality. Cronos, Zeus, Demeter. Thor, Loki, and Odin. Fallible, not real, and the stories made his thoughts soar.

Poseidon, the god of the sea. Hades, the god of the underworld. Janus, the two-faced god of doors. Gates. Beginnings.

And endings.

Janus made things change.

Alec didn't find out about his past in any momentous or triumphant act of heroism. There was no climax, no rising action. He remembered his parents. He remembered words they used to say. And one day, one lonely day in a library, he pieced the story together.

Pathetic as it was, Alec never thought about revenge until James tossed him out with the trash. James was also an orphan. He was supposed to know what it felt like. He was supposed to understand the leap of faith it had taken for Alec to even begin to trust him. He was supposed to know Alec inside and out, be his partner, his lover, his dearest friend.

James was supposed to know him. He was supposed to be Alec's other face.

But everyone ultimately disappoints. Everyone's a two-faced bastard, just waiting with a knife. Everyone has it in them to change, for the good, or for the bad. Everyone can reach out and touch that duality. Alec just brought it to life. He took the potential and shaped it.

James had thoughtfully chipped in and provided the face. One side perfect, the serene cold mask, and the other testament to Alec's pain. England had betrayed his family one too many times. Alec Trevelyan would roll over. Alec Trevelyan would let them do what they liked.

But Janus would make everything change.


End file.
